


The One Thing Reid Doesn't Know Absolutely Everything About

by litakelly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story mixed with some smut eventually, not quite sure where its going yet. It originally derived from my desire to write a scene off the prompt of a quote from the episode 'Unfinished Business' in which Reid says “Hotch, repetitive thinking is a death knell for the brain. For complete brain usage, diverse stimulation is the key” but we'll get to that later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When The BAU Is Quiet

The BAU always had an undercurrent of tension whenever there was a lull in cases, as though everyone was just waiting for a storm to hit, but this time it somehow seemed different. Not everyone was called in, and those that were usually were only needed to finish old reports and file records, though some still came in even without being called because they really didn’t have anywhere else to go and thought it best to be there in the event a case did come in. The most frequent example of this was Dr. Spencer Reid, the teams youngest and most brilliant member. It had been almost a year since Gideon left but Reid still found himself missing his chess partner most on days like this when things were quiet and lonely. Practicing a new magic trick with his favorite deck of cards, he was unaware of his surroundings until his senses were somewhat reduced to simply the smell of lilies and vanilla and a soft hum approaching from behind him.

Then the voice asked “Dr. Reid?” Startled, he lost control of the cards sending them flying as he turned in his chair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that, my name is Lily Carter-”

“I know-I mean I could tell-I mean I smelled you coming…not that you smell! Just the perfume-or um I mean, yes, I’m Reid, I mean Spencer- is my name.”

Lily smiled and for a moment Reid couldn’t breathe, there was something about her that seemed warm and familiar, but also so new and different from anyone he’d ever met before. Her eyes were a shade of olive green and there were light freckles somewhat hidden under a light foundation of makeup. Her hair was a light shade of orange, almost like the glow from a small fire, that fell over her shoulders, straight at the top and ending in very loose curls. She was beautiful, but in a way so natural and real that everything about her simply felt genuine at first sight.

He swallowed hard and attempted to continue, “I’m sorry I’m not very good with introductions, or conversation at all really, but um is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes actually,” her eyes lit up as she fumbled through a stack of folders she was carrying. “I am-” she paused between words as she looked- “actually, a grief counselor, aha! Here it is,” she handed him a file. “Sorry, I’m a grief counselor for families of victims and I also help victims with any trauma, so I sometimes work with the people your team saves, and try to ease the pain of anyone who loses someone. Basically I’m just a glorified social worker for the bureau” she laughed, Reid tried to laugh but found himself again at a loss for oxygen. Composing herself, she continued “anyway so I’ve trying to straighten up our offices in the counseling department while things have been quiet and I found one of your files got mixed up with mine and I thought I’d return it personally.”

“Got mixed in with yours, lucky file, I mean, its lucky that you found it, I mean, sorry, I mean thanks,” this time she blushed.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to meet you, your team has done some incredible work, but after all that’s happened to you personally I’ve always sort of hoped you’d come into our office for counseling, I hope that doesn’t sound bad” she looked down and blushed.

“No, it doesn’t, I mean its alright. At a certain point I did see someone but not within the bureau,” suddenly Reid felt like spilling everything to her, and fought the urge to do so by coughing and starting again “so, anyway I guess it is pretty slow down here, I feel useless sitting here doing nothing, do you have any other files that need sorting through? You know in case another BAU one got misplaced?” It was the smoothest he ever felt, and smiled at the thought. 

Lily’s eyes lit up again, “Yeah I mean if you’re not doing anything here, there is a stack of files that weren’t properly labeled so I don’t really know whose they are, but I’m sure you would recognize your own cases!” 

“Of course, alright I’ll just grab my bag, Miss… Carter was it?”

“Lily, Dr.”

“Yes, Lily, and its Spencer” he smiled and followed as she led the way.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, chapter finished, I guess they're gonna be brief chapters, but more coming soon! please leave comments, I love feedback, but this is only my second fic so please don't be too harsh, tanks! ^_^

After three hours sorting through what turned out to be a number of stacks of files, it was finally time to go home. Reid wanted to ask Lily out for coffee, but he wasn't sure if it would be considered inter-office dating, and if it did, if he even cared. Though they had both been mostly reading files and awkwardly trading them, a good portion of that time Reid found himself attempting not to stare at her or get lost in how lovely she smelled. It was somewhat ridiculous though because she was continually trying to find reasons to talk to him or brush his finger when passing him files. They were like two kids in school trying to study but failing miserably. Finally, as they were about to leave she opened her mouth to speak just as he started to say "would you like to get some coffee?" 

"I'd love to" she smiled, and they left together. Lily drove and asked "So, coffee sounds great, where to?"

"Oh! There's a great place I know that's about 6 blocks from here that's open late. Although it seems more practical to be open early than open late, did you know that 65% of all coffee consumption occurs in the morning? And 50% of Americans over the age of 18 drink coffee everyday adding up to approximately 150 million drinkers a day, who on average drink 3.2 cups daily. And though of those 50% only 30 million drink specialty coffees everyday, as a market itself specialty coffee drinks bring in an annual 18 billion dollars in America,"

"which are generally purchased at coffee shops, I mean 150 people need their coffee and I'm sure plenty of them have even more than 3.2 cups a day, so I guess as long as people are buying they probably want to stay open," Lily finished, looked at him and smiled. Spencer was taken aback, he often got so lost with statistics he forgot other people were even there, it helped him to think that way, especially because people usually weren't paying attention for most of it and if they did, they then needed it to be simplified afterwards.

"Exactly." It was nice to have someone actually listen and respond. Spencer felt a little dizzy, but he collected himself as Lily parked the car and they went in. 

After they got their coffee, which Spencer was proud to have bought for both of them, they spent the next two hours talking, laughing and getting to know each other. It seemed that she kept Spencer at ease, mostly because she always listened to what he was saying and seemed to understand things about him even he didn't fully understand. Spencer could see why she made a great counselor because she always felt sincere and just made him feel comfortable. Lily had a way of drawing people out he noticed, and he somehow didn't feel so awkward. Sure he still got nervous because her smile seemed to make his heart stop, but partly because he wasn't quite convinced how that was possible without an underlying medical condition. On top of that, Spencer was more at ease with her, more himself and she seemed to be just as taken with him as he was with her. His knowledge seemed to fascinate her, and his underlying innocence and naivity made her blush and smile. She was obviously well educated and seemed to have a natural wit that gave her an especially clever sense of humor, and while she could easily make him laugh so hard he coughed on his drink, she never made fun of him. Even a tease from her would have felt like encouragement, Spencer couldn't have explained even if someone asked him to.

When it started to get late and the evening seemed perfect, that was when of all times Spencer's phone rang. He debated ignoring it, but one glance showed it to be Morgan.

"Hey Morgan could I talk to you later?" he asked.

"Well I hope later means in ten minutes pretty boy, cuz we need you back here,"

"Ten minutes? Is it a case? Can it wait til tomorrow?" Great. The one time Spencer had a date and that's when a case came in.

"Well we got a case and from the sound of it, its pretty bad, what? You got a hot date or somethin'?" Derek laughed.

"Fine I'll see you in ten." Spencer hung up, "I'm sorry about that, work, um, I really hate to leave, but uh I guess its bad,"

"Oh, okay well let me drive you back-"

"-I don't want to impose-"

She shrugged, "ten more minutes I get to spend with you."

When the car stopped Lily said "Here let me give you my number," and reached for her purse just as Spencer was reaching for his bag. They bumped noses and without thinking Spencer kissed her. For the first time Spencer's body acted without his mind and he couldn't complain. It was chaste, like any accident, but he cupped her cheek before pulling back and smiling. 

Lily looked a little dazed for a moment before she handed him her card, she swallowed and said "call me, sometime, I mean, goodnight."

Spencer climbed out of the car, "I will," he promised and headed back to work.

* * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next little chapter, its been slow going now that school has started but gonna get the rest up soon, comments pls!! :)

* * * * *

Reid hurried inside slightly out of breath taking quick short strides. He knew he needed to focus and prepare mentally for whatever crime scene he was going to have to analyze, but regardless, he couldn't help his mind from going back to her. Her, she was... something else. That smile, that scent, that-

"Well hey there loverboy," Morgan laughed and clapped him on the back. "Hope we didn't interupt anything" he finished with a wink.

"What? No, I mean, sorry what'd I miss?" Reid tried to not look flustered as he took a seat around the table in the conference room. 

"We have a double homicide in Arizona, the killer has been targeting young women in Tempe and seems to have escalated to two kills in one night, Tempe PD have nothing, he's careful and organized. He tortures, rapes and dismembers his victims leaving them in public places to be found. It's bad, we're gonna need to keep our heads, this guys got the whole town looking over their shoulders." JJ looked less calm than usual, as though somehow this little hiatus had made her more vulnerable to these horrors. 

"Better get your head in the game pretty boy, sounds like your dates gonna have to wait." Morgan gave him a knowing look and followed the team out of the conference room. Reid took a minute before getting up, he felt dazed, he was going to need his full attention on this one. He resigned himself to putting thoughts of her on hold, and promised himself he'd call her when they got back. 

 

* * * * *

When the case was finished, the team boarded the jet and headed home and almost immediately all his thoughts turned to Lily. Somehow the focus needed to keep his mind on the case, even if just for a week or two, had been like a flood gate that broke as they took off. When they landed he gave the team a flimsy excuse and rushed away to call her. "Lily? Its, uh, Spencer...?"

"Spencer? Hey, how did the case go? I was starting to wonder" she was sympathetic but Spencer still felt guilty for taking so long to call her.

"Yeah sorry about that, we had a quickly escalating sadistic killer in Tempe, Arizona. It was pretty rough, but we caught the guy, how've you been?"

"Good, I mean, not good that the case was rough but, good that you caught him, and, uh I'm alright. Yourself?" She was almost as flustered as him.

Reid laughed a little to himself, "I'm good, but I'd uh, like to see you, I mean if you're free, and if you'd still want to-"

"Yes! I mean that sounds great, I'm free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah tomorrow sounds great, um, do you just want to meet after work?"

"Sure I'll just come over when I'm finished if that's alright?"

"Of course, yeah we'll probably still just be sorting out the papers for this last case, I'll see you then" Reid smiled, he could hardly wait to see her again, and wished inwardly that he could see her now.

"Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight Lily."


	4. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, its not much but its been a long time, I really hadn't expected this to take so long but I encountered some serious computer problems this year which are now behind me. Chapter 5 is on its way :)

Spencer Reid couldn't sleep. To say he was nervous would be an understatement; what to others would be feeling anxious or impatient was a full-blown case of insomnia hitting in one night and he seriously needed the rest. By 4 AM he was starting to feel desperate but he still refused to take any kind of medication, even over-the-counter in order to sleep. After everything he'd been through he couldn't allow himself the chance of becoming addicted to anything, so instead he opened an old volume of Chaucer and reread it for what must have been the 100th time. He only made it halfway through and by 4:05 AM he was sleeping soundly in his favorite armchair.  
  


            o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
  


The next morning Spencer woke up to his alarm going off for the third time and with his neck aching from where he slept. He quickly dressed and brushed his teeth feeling disoriented before rushing to work. Spencer tried to slow down and relax his breathing before he walked into the BAU and fell under the scrutiny of Morgan and Prentiss.  
  
"Morning" he said, out of breath.  
  
"Mah man!" Morgan smiled and clapped him on the back. Prentiss looked up, puzzled to see Morgan beaming.  
  
"Wh-what?" Reid croaked, how on earth could he know?  
  
"Well you ran off the second the jet landed last night and were obviously up late by the state you're in, and now you're getting in over an hour late? That all adds up to my boy gettin' some action last night!" Derek winked. Prentiss smirked.  
  
"What's her name?" she teased.  
  
"Nothing. I mean, there's nobody, I just, uh, had some trouble sleeping" Reid pried himself free from Morgan and headed for his desk; neither of them looked convinced but they left him alone for the afternoon. With the two of them off his back he tried to look over some cases but found himself unable to concentrate on anything but Lily. He would look through a file and anytime there was a picture of a girl smiling he couldn't help but think of her smile and how he wished it were her he was looking at; it began to worry him, they'd only been on one date and now he was obsessing over her? He felt he was starting to think in circles, he knew what repetition did for a mind and he chided himself for his lack of focus.

As the end of the day was nearing he began to worry if seeing Lily was really a good idea, one date and he couldn't get even an hour of work done. He'd start to work on something but reread the same pages over and over till he had a headache; he was about to reconsider when Morgan nudged him, "Heads up Pretty Boy, that girl over there's looking for you," he nodded his head and Reid blushed when he saw her. She was wearing a floral dress, simple but flattering and talking to Prentiss who was smiling.  
  
"Told her I'd wrangle you for her, go get her tiger" Morgan laughed and walked off.  
  
"Lily," Reid crossed over to where she was speaking to Prentiss who gave him a knowing grin.  
  
"Spencer, hi, ready to go?" She smiled and his knees felt weak.  
  
"Yeah, uh, um, I think so, Emily could you tell Hotch I left? Not really much left for me to do here" he tried to look as relaxed as possible while attempting to communicate to Prentiss how important this was.  
  
"Sure, no problem, Lily it was nice meeting you,"  
  
"Yeah, you too," the two women shook hands and Prentiss winked at Reid before turning and heading to her desk.  
  
"Uh, alright, after you," he gestured trying to seem chivalrous. She took the cue and they headed out.


End file.
